4-2: Taurus Castle
Level Summary Thia, Toni, and Runato arrive at Taurus castle; but Prince Adele isn't there. Story Start Thia: Wow... Libra's palace was amazing, but this castle is something else! That big eagle figurine was awesome, right Toni? Toni: Why you are so happy? Thia: Don't be so afraid. It's only made of wood, it won't eat you. Toni: Thia, please don't make fun of me. I told you before, I was just a little surprised. Thia: Sorry, it's not often you get so flustered, I got carried away. Toni: See to it that you don't get 'carried away' again! Thia: Haha. By the way, Runato. What is Prince Taurus like? Runato: Hmm... He's a man who's perfectly suited to this planet. Thia: Perfectly suited? You mean...dark? Runato: You'll understand when you see him. Wait here. I'll set up an audience for you. - Runato: I thought he'd be here this time of day... Maybe he's stepped out to a tavern for a break. Thia: What? Would a prince really go to a place like that? Runato: Just a joke. The Prince usually prefers to stay in the castle. I'm sure it'll be boring for you just waiting around, so why don't you take a look around the city? Thia: Okay, sure. But what if we miss each other? Runato: It's okay, I'll leave a message. And I'll stay here for a while, too. Toni: Thank you for your kindness. Let's get moving, Thia. Thia: Yeah... Wow, I'm getting nervous now. I can't believe I just called out to you on the street like that. Runato: All right, how about show me another outfit, as practice? It may ease the tension a little. Thia: Wow, thank you. Let's see, easing the tension... Something casual, maybe? Toni: Let's try combining girly elements again so it doesn't end up looking too rough. Thia: Sure. Okay Runato, Here I go! End Runato: I was surprised... Your outfit was just so wonderful. Thia: Thanks Runato, it's nice of you to say that. Runato: With your optimistic outlook and considerate nature, I'm sure you'll find some great members. I feel like I can be your fan now, too. Thia: Oh, you really know how to flatter someone... Wait, what did you say? Runato: I said I became a fan. Seeing that outfit, I couldn't help myself. Thia: Really? Wow... Okay, I'll do my best so I won't let you down! Runato: I look forward to it. Let me know when you're going on stage. Thia: Thanks again, Runato. I feel so much better now. I'll see you latter! - ???: Runato, were you looking for Adele? He's in the library... Runato: Oh great timing, I wonder if you could run to the store for me. ???: Are we out of drinks again? You really need to cut down. Runato: Come on, lighten up. The same place as usual, if you please. ???: Understood. I'll set out now. - Runato: How will this all play out...?